Phase II research is aimed at developing a rapid, automated method for analyzing aberrant chromosomes and nuclei by combining fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), single cell encapsulation technology, and flow cytometry. Current cytogenetic methods are limited to analysis of gene aberrations present with high frequency, in part, because slide based methods such as microscopy are highly manual. The ability to rapidly screen chromosome samples for DNA aberrations, particularly those present in low frequency, is critical to improving an understanding of these phenomena. Since individual chromosomes do not withstand hybridization conditions in solution, use of flow cytometry for chromosomal analysis is not currently practical. In contrast with microscopy and/or digital image analysis, this high throughput analytical technique is distinctive in its ability to both rapidly analyze large numbers of chromosomes and quantitate small sub populations. The proposed automated system is expected to allow rapid diagnosis of chromosomal abnormalities in a wide variety of diseases. In addition, prognostic screening for high risk individuals and monitoring for minimal residual disease would benefit from sensitive, high throughput cytogenetic methods. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A method to rapidly screen and analyze large numbers of chromosomes for DNA aberrations will be developed. Such a method will improve health care by allowing more rapid diagnoses of chromosomal abnormalities implicated in a wide variety of diseases. Such screening and diagnosis could be initially adapted for those genetic based diseases which are susceptible to genetic therapy intervention.